


The Glitch

by extendedfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extendedfic/pseuds/extendedfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeworld gets invaded right before Peridot's ship is set to take off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's starting another fic that probably won't get finished!! I might make this a simple two chapter fic but idk yet.

Peridot sighs, tapping away at her screen. "Come on, come on!" Peridot shouts, getting frustrated with the glitching system. "What's going on with these stupid logs!" Peridot throws her arms up in the air. "Log d-Ate....236791-1-1-1...." Her system plays. "Ugh!!" She screams, stomping over to Lapis' cell. She points a detached finger at Lapis. "We're almost ready to go, so you better not have ruined the ship's control panel!" She says through clenched teeth. "I didn't do anything I swear!" Lapis says, almost in fear of Peridot. Lapis hated this, all of it. She thought that once she got back to Homeworld that she'd be free to do whatever she pleased, not locked up like she was in the mirror. Peridot rolls her eyes "I know your backstory Lazuli." Peridot spits, continuing with her speech. Lapis rests her head in her arms. "You were Blue Diamond's assistant. One of the most important people on the mission to destroy the life on Earth." Peridot explains. "Lapis Lazuli, oh Lapis, the greatest gem of all!" Peridot smiles in a sarcastic way. "The only gem who could control...water." Peridot's smile quickly fades into a look of hatred as she reaches the last few words. "And you know what ruins my ship?" Peridot asks, the smile returning. "Water?" Lapis slowly turns her gaze up to Peridot. "Exactly, and what I want to know, is how you were able to do that." Peridot growls at her. "What if Jasper just punched your system?" Lapis asks, crossing her arms. "Ugh!" Peridot screams. "I would hear if it were to be Jasper!" Peridot shouts at Lapis. "Where as with you, Lapis Lazuli! The innocent, oh sweet Lazuli! I wouldn't be able to hear any..." Peridot gets cut off by the loud sound of an alarm.

 

"Attention all gems, please report to Yellow Diamond's quarters immediately." She hears Yellow Diamond's Pearl's voice come in through the speakers. 

 

Peridot tenses up, her eyes widening in fear. "Oh my stars..." She whispers to herself. The announcement ends with the loud alarm returning. "Ah!" She jumps, rushing down the hallway. "Hey! Hey Peridot! I'm a gem too!" Lapis screams. Peridot looks back "Oh...right..." She runs back to Lapis, but trips when her limb enhancers stop working. She tenses up "Gah! Lapis! Lapis help me!!" Peridot screams. "I'm stuck in a cell, I can't do anything!!" Lapis yells, watching Peridot panic. "I...do you have human organs?" Peridot asks. "Uh yeah, why?" Lapis knits her eyebrows, what was Peridot planning. "Use that water to break the field!" Peridot screams, starting to panic as she hears footsteps stomping down the hallway. "Ugh! No!" Lapis shivers at the thought. "Lapis please!!" Peridot tries to move her arms but it was no use, the limb enhancers were way too heavy. She was going to die here, no question. Lapis wouldn't cooperate. Soldiers, probably from another planet, were on their way to kill the both of them. This was useless. Peridot was useless. She feels tears start to sting her eyes. "Lapis I don't wanna die!!" She shouts, tears pouring from her eyes. Lapis watches her, feeling really bad. She knew Peridot was just doing her job, even if she was extremely mean. She was raised to be like that, cold-hearted and emotionless...other than anger...and sad- Wait! Lapis quickly had an idea pop into her head. "Peridot you're gonna die!! They're right behind you!!" Lapis shouts. Peridot bawls "No!!" She screams, panic taking over. Lapis quickly gains control over her tears and pulls the water off of her cheeks and the floor. Peridot watches her, tears still falling. She splashes the water, in the perfect way to get enough use out of it. The field shuts down and Lapis dashs over to Peridot. She kneels infront of her. "Okay, lets get these off." Lapis whispers. "Theres a button on the side..." Peridot whispers, her voice cracking. Lapis quickly takes in the hint and pushes the button, taking one of the limb enhancers off her arm. Shortly after, all the limb enhancers are sprawled along the floor. Peridot stands up a little wobbly, used to having more control over her balance. She quickly gets used to the sudden drop of extra weight and grabs a pair of electrical handcuffs. She cuffs Lapis and walks in the opposite direction of the stomps. 

 

"Attention all gems. We are relocating to...Yellow Diamond?! Wait- stay back!! Ah!!" The speakers become static.

 

Nervousness starts to build up inside Peridot. Peridot pulls Lapis along the halls and peeks out the window a few times, seeing many crushed gems sprawled along the floors. Peridot tenses up and stops for a moment. This was all so hard for her to take in. She was created just last year, and going to Earth would be her first job. She didn't want to become a part of all of this. Peridot was absolutely terrified, knowing her and Lapis would be- "Peridot." Lapis whispers. Peridot shakes her head "Y-Yes?" She turns to Lapis, shaking. Lapis nudges her head back towards the shadow that appears to be getting larger and larger. Peridot looks at the shadow. "I...I-I..." Peridot stutters, too afraid to move. Lapis watches Peridot. "Uncuff me and I can help." Lapis whispers. Peridot mumbles words about her logs. "Peridot. We're on crunch time here!" Lapis exclaims. "The glitch!" Peridot shouts. "What?" Lapis knits her eyebrows. Peridot uncuffs Lapis and walks down the hall. "The glitch in my system...it was because of them." Peridot explains. Lapis listens along. "When I first got this ship, I had synced my enhancers with it so I could make more sense of the controls. But since the enemy planet, I'm assuming, has broken the barrier to Homeworld, the frequencies coming off the ship have been glitched and broken. Just like my enhancers." Peridot says. "Hm. That kinda makes sense..." Lapis says. Peridot keeps walking down the hallway, looking for a door to exit the ship. She smiles "Aha!" she places her hand over a scanner and the door opens. She smiles "Free..." Peridot becomes distracted by the amount of broken gems on the ground. Peridot squeezes Lapis' hand, seeing an enemy soldier stab a gem right in their chest, and crush their gem by stepping on it. Peridot looks at them, her eyes wide and tears pouring from her eyes. Everything felt numb. She was completely petrified. Lapis quickly lifts Peridot up, holding her tightly. Lapis had been completely calm during this. Being at war had taught her a few things. For things to change, people had to die. It wasn't necessary, but that's the only way people's minds had changed. That must be why these soldiers are attacking. They want to make change. Lapis could appreciate that, but being so harsh with it, was something that Lapis had despised. Sure, she had done some terrible things during the gem war, but it haunted her ever since. She feels a hand grip her shoulder and she quickly turns around and punches the soldier in a reflex. "Argh!!" The soldier shouts, stumbling backwards. Lapis quickly kneels down, summoning her wings, then quickly pushes of the ground, taking flight. Lapis holds Peridot tightly as she flies away from the planet. "W-Where..." Peridot mumbles. "We're going to Earth." Lapis responds, feeling Peridot's shaking body in her arms. Peridot had never been through so much trauma. She chokes on her tears, clinging to Lapis, the one gem Peridot had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!! I'll try to make it longer later.


End file.
